Bremen Troll Bridge
Cryptid Demonic entity}} The Bremen Troll Bridge is a small bridge in Bremen, Indiana, down the road from Little Egypt. Some visitors to the bridge claim that underneath it lives a tall monstrous creature that will attack trespassers. Background Legend has it that driving to the center of the bridge, parking and turning off your car, and exiting the vehicle will summon the titular "troll". This beast is said to be 7-8 feet tall and have an aggressive temperament, opting to chase trespassers or throw things at the car. Notable Accounts |-|Account #1='' It started out when all my friends and I were talking about ghost stories Then one of my friends brought up this place in Indiana called Bremen cemetery where troll bridge is at he said that he had a troll there chasing him but then we didn't believe him there was like seven of us in two cars 3 girls 4 dudes then we all decide to go check it out to see if it was true and the first place we when to was the cemetery by it and we went down there to go mess with the tombstone and took some pictures we have gotten lots of orbs and stuff then one of my friends flick a nickel at one of the tombstone we heard a baby cry we thought that was one of the people that came with us was messing around but then not everyone that was with us could hear it I was not scared but the people that did hear it all went back into the car and as I looked back behind me at the bridge I seen this 8 or 9 foot person standing on the bridge it was like 2 or 3 in the morning so I told everyone, the girls stayed in the car the boys went to go check it out and as one of my friends were taking pictures he said he supposedly seen the troll he screamed I screamed and the other dudes screamed as well and ran and one of my friends that was behind had gotten push and he quickly got up and I helped him and when I looked behind him I didn't see anyone when he got into the car he started to cry my ribs are broking so after all that happen we never have gone back. but today seems like a good day to find that troll.'' sic |-|Account #2=''Me & my family went to the troll bridge & cemetary last weekend, because we had searched the internet for haunted places. We all got in my dads van and went to Bremen. Once we got there, we had some trouble finding the road 5A but we finally found it. We went down it around 11 pm and were totally scared because of the area surrounding us was like in the middle of no where. We finally came to a fork in the road and went straight instead of possibly turning left and came to a troll bridge. Everyone was like 'omg its the troll bridge!' and we just crossed it and kept going straight and on our way down the road we started seeing tire marks of figure 8's in the road, all the way down it til we got to the cemetary. Once I saw the cemetary I thought, 'Wtf..why would there be a cemetary in the middle of no where..I mean honestly..and how the cemetary had no sign whatsoever of the name of it (which was supposably called Little Egypt Cemetary but I recently found out that its real name is Ewald Cemetary). We parked our car right next to the cemetary and started looking at the graves and couldnt see any names or dates on them and then my grandpa got a nickle and threw it on a babys tombstone and we indeed did hear a cry. Once we all heard that we all ran in the car and took off. We then stopped at the troll bridge and my uncle & grandpa got out and started looking around to see if we could spot anything or anyone and then my aunt shouts, 'OMG..you guys get in the car right now' and we looked behind us and there was a tall dark thing chasing us. Then we left and went home.'' We had thought it was really scary so we recently went back there a few nights ago to see if anything unusual would happen again. Once we got there to the cemetary, we all got out (except for my mom who was driving) and my mom had turned the car off and my cousin saw a flashlight sitting on the ground and he picked it up. Then we started looking around and threw another nickle and just after we threw it we were waiting to see if we would hear the babys cry and my mom screams, "OMG!! OMG!! You guys get in right now!! Theres a f**kin car coming out of the cornfield heading towards us!!" So everyone jumped in a we took off and I looked back and the car was right there behind us, about a few feet away. We started speeding up, going about 70 mph and that car was speeding up too and chased us and once the car got a little past the troll bridge, he turned off his headlights and must of stopped because we didnt see him anywhere. Once we came to the main road you go down to get to 5A, we turned right and drove til we came to the next intersection and turned right. We drove down this road and then came to a dead end and above the sign, it said Hawthorne road. We then sat there and tried to figure out which way to go and decided to turn around and take a left and go on the road that would lead us to the church. Once we came to the church we went straight past the church and slowed down and they decided that they wanted to turn around because the road had torn up corn in it and it was freaking everyone out. So we pulled into someones drive way and slowly turned back around and my mom screamed and was like , 'omg I saw someone all in black standing under that pine tree!!' Everyone started screaming and once we came back by the church we turned left and went all the way down til we got to the main road and turned left and went down 4th street (where everyone happened to be turning, which I thought was quite strange) and followed some car and decided to turn left down this dirt road and were confused because it was a road we hadnt been down or anything and came to a dead end and stopped and heared a weird horn sound and quickly turned left and drove and ended up by the church again!! We were so scared and confused and then we decided to leave. sic Trivia *The location obviously gets its name from the mythical troll's habit of hiding under bridges. Gallery Photo Gallery File:troll_bridge.jpg|A photo of the bridge Category:Locations Category:North American Legends Category:Bridges